1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods used to facilitate registration and transfer of domain names and uniform resource locators (URLs) such as those used to access content via the Internet and world wide web (WWW).
2. Description of the Related Art
Registration, transfer, and use of domain names and uniform resource locators (URL) such as those utilized to access content via electronic data network such as the Internet and WWW are well known. Network users utilize domain names (e.g., "microsoft.com," etc.) in place of numeric sequences (i.e., Internet Protocol (IP) addresses such as 255.12.10.112, for example) which are difficult to remember and use. Typically, domain names consist of a root name or cipher followed by a period (pronounced "dot") which is then followed by what has been referred to as a "top level domain" indicator (e.g., ".com", ".org", ".gov", ".net", ".cc", and other domains such as country codes, etc.). Top level domain indicators are used to logically separate or distinguish content sources (e.g., commercial ".com" sources versus governmental ".gov" sources). Many domain names have been registered and transferred which correspond to famous trademarks such as "ge.com" so that consumers can access online content about products and services from well known providers (e.g., General Electric, etc.).
Domain names function as a result of their uniqueness relative to numeric network addresses. That is, a particular domain name must correspond to a single content source, thus necessitating the registration of many different domain names. As such, domain names have been registered (and transferred) at an astounding rate. In fact, Network Solutions, Inc. reports that over five (5) million WWW addresses have been registered in the last five years.
Prior to use, a proposed domain name must be registered (or otherwise obtained) with a domain name registrar such as Network Solutions, Inc. (www.networksolutions.com). Once registered, a domain name may be used to point to a particular content source (e.g., a WWW page, etc.) residing on a designated server system (e.g., a WWW server). Typically, the mapping of a domain name (e.g., "ge.com," etc.) is carried out by a domain name server system such as a public Internet domain name server system (DNS system) maintained by Network Solutions, Inc. and the registration database authority known as InterNIC (www.InterNIC.net).
Registration usually involves some sort of manual input of a root name (i.e., the character string prior to the period) and the selection of a top level domain name. See, for example, the www.networksolutions.com homepage. Upon executing a script, a registration service typically checks one or more databases to determine if a domain name is available for registration. If registration is available, a service will permit a user to complete an online form to perfect registration. If registration is not available, a service may suggest alternate domain names which include the same root term (i.e., the term before the period) concatenated with an alternate top level domain name. Unfortunately, domain name registration services do not function to suggest alternate domain names which may include terms not originally selected by a network user or content provider. As a result, a network user is often left to laboriously, exhaustively, and manually enter many potential domain names which ultimately may not be available for registration.
As such, many domain names have been registered by sellers and brokers as assets which may be sold for more than typical registration fees. In fact, the domain name sale and brokerage industry has become a significant source of Internet related commerce. Many providers have paid large sums of money to transfer, acquire and use domain names to point to their content sources. One such seller of domain names is www.raredomains.com which specializes in the sale of unique and valuable domain names. Despite the development of the domain name sale and brokerage industry, content providers are still left to either laboriously try to select an available domain name or select an already registered domain name from a broker that may not be best suited for a particular content delivery service, etc.
As such, there exists no convenient and efficient way for content providers to select, buy, and/or register domain names that best suit their particular purposes. Thus, there exists a need to provide new and improved systems and processes to automate domain name selection and registration and/or transfer processes. To be viable, such new and improved systems and methods must permit network users and content providers to enter suggested terms which may form the basis of potential domain names beyond mere top level domain alternatives which are in fact available for registration, transfer and use.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned problems and needs squarely and provides new and improved systems and methods as described below.